Distillate fuel derived from the Fischer-Tropsch (FT) process is highly paraffinic and has excellent burning properties and very low sulfur. This makes Fischer-Tropsch products ideally suited for fuel use where environmental concerns are important. Clean distillates with low emission characteristics that contain low sulfur, nitrogen or aromatics such as distillates from the Fischer-Tropsch process will in the future be in great demand as aviation fuel or in blending aviation fuel.
One of the obstacles in the production of a low temperature FT (LTFT) aviation fuel is the lack of aromatics present in the fuel result in higher freezing points and lower density. The methods to overcome this are to either exclude the heavier components or include lighter components in the fuel. These methods decrease the density of the fuel further among other negative impacts on the fuel properties.
The freeze point of a fuel composition is an important factor in determining whether it is suitable for aviation use, for which low temperature conditions are experienced at high altitudes. It is vital that the fuel composition does not freeze or cause flow to be restricted during operation otherwise the consequences could be disastrous.